Your Love Will Set Me Free
by Whitesiren
Summary: Voldemort found out about the power of the moon princess and wants it for himself. His loyal supporter Malfoy sent his son Draco to find and capture the princess. Draco is now in the Muggle world and hates it, to make matters worse his personal feelings g
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter and Sailor Moon.

Author's notes: I don't know what their ages are exactly, maybe 16 and this is my first S-moon/HP Csover. I was inspired when my friend lent me her book.

Chapter 1                     

            Voldemort watched in fascination at his crystal ball that showed several beautiful girls fighting weird monsters in very short skirts and a mask man throwing roses. He directed his attention solely to the beautiful girl who was preparing an attack to finish off the monster. He wetted his dry lips with his tongue in delight as the girl radiated power, power that could match his own even more if rightly used and practiced.

            He was so close to regaining back what he had lost. He would finish it this time. Oh yes he will, this girl will make sure of it. And if things go smoothly he will have more than he bargained for. One of his loyal servants appeared instantly after he summoned him. "Malfoy, get your boy, and prove your loyalty to me once more." Voldemort said in an eerie scratching voice. "What is it my Lord?" Malfoy bowed respectfully. Voldemort told him part of the plan and sent him on his way.

~At the Malfoy residence~

"Draco come here." His father called out in a booming voice. "What is it Dad?" Draco replied coming closer. "Our master needs us, It's time to prove yourself my boy, Make me proud." The father lectured his son. "I will, and I will not fail." Draco promised eyes glowing in determination. "This was the chance he was waiting for, A chance to prove himself that he was better than that Potter boy." Draco thought fiercely as he packed his things. 

~Juuban District Japan~

Draco Malfoy gazed in disgust at the Muggle School that he was about to enter. This was ridiculous! Him? The great Draco in a muggle school? Hilarious. He trudged towards the opening of the school grudgingly. He registered at the office and went to find his classroom. He wasn't surprised when he heard the female population swoon and talk excitedly to their friends when he went inside, after all he was very handsome and well-built, several tried to catch his attention. He just smirked at them and proceeded to go in front of the class to introduce himself as their teacher came in.

He was just settling himself to his seat when someone burst inside unexpectedly, the class seems used to this as the beautiful blonde girl bowed apologizing profusely and keep telling a story on why she was late. As she finished the story the entire class erupted into laughter that made the girl blush deep red. "Usagi, why don't you just take your sit?" The teacher said sighing. Draco was surprised when she sat at the empty chair next to him.

He studied her as she was sitting down when she suddenly turned to him giving him a bright smile. "Hey you're new here aren't you? My name's Usagi." She said cheerfully. "Draco." He responded staring at her deep blue eyes. "Not Bad looking…Hell she was damn hot. Too bad she was muggle born." Draco thought scowling inside. "I must not get distracted, I'll do this mission and be done and over with it so I can go back to Hogwarts. But there was something about her that was different." Draco pondered this thoughtfully throughout the entire class.

After class, Usagi waited for the new student Draco Malfoy. "Draco!" she called out running after him. Usagi swallowed as he stopped and waited for her. "Ms. Haruna assigned me to show you around the campus." Usagi explained. "Maybe some other time, Usagi I need to go home right now." Draco said refusing her. "Oh, okay and I wanted to show you these great places where my friends and I hung out." Usagi said her face crestfallen that Draco felt slightly sorry for her. "Maybe tomorrow." Draco suggested. Usagi's face broke into a smile that made him feel weird emotions inside of him. "Okay." Usagi chirped and ran back to her friends.

Draco walked back to the place where he was staying disgusted with himself. Thankfully his father forced him to take Muggle studies last year though Draco thought his father had gone crazy that time, right now he was grateful for it. His housemates greeted him and Draco put of a false smile. He hated it here. He changed his clothes and went outside again to a secluded space to apparate back to his home.

"Draco what are you doing here?" His father asked who was leaning against his chair. "I forgot a few stuff." Draco said scowling. "Well, hurry you might miss her." His father urged. Draco apparated back behind a large tree in the park and was surprised to hear people screaming. A devilish smile was at his face as he heard the mortal woman scream in terror when the smile was wiped away from his face and he grew serious. "I will punish you in the name of the moon." Someone yelled. 

Draco walked out of the tree slowly and watched in awe, 4 women were fighting the monster. The blonde threw some kind of chain around the monster and then…he saw her. She was like a goddess; she finished off the rest of the monster. She glanced at him for a moment and left followed by the rest of the women; the other golden haired girl who threw the chain gave him a wink and left too. "Something like this is happening in the Muggle world?" Draco thought confused. "That had been powerful magic, no wonder You-know-who wanted them."

~Back at Hogwarts~

"What? Draco isn't at Hogwarts anymore?" Harry asked surprised. "That's what I heard, maybe he got expelled." Ron thought cheerful. "Imagine a whole year without Draco Malfoy." Ron said his eyes twinkling. "Maybe we should celebrate?" He suggested happily. Harry nodded thoughtful, "If Draco wasn't here then where is he? Nobody mentioned him transferring to other wizardry school. Something's not right." Harry thought disturbed. "Some rumors say that his father was the one who pulled him out and they're back supporting You-Know-Who." Ron said in a low voice when Hermione joined them.

"Well haven't you heard? Draco is being sent as a transfer student to Japan! Isn't that great?" Hermione asked longingly. She always wanted to go to Japan. "In another wizardry school?" Harry asked curious. "No, strange thing was it was a school for muggles." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Maybe his father wanted him to be kinder to non-magic born people." Harry suggested. "Very unlikely." Ron snorted

Author's notes: Please review! This is going to be a Draco/Usagi pairing.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter and Sailor Moon.

Author's notes: Thank you so much to all who reviewed, I'll try to make Draco stay in character though their might be times when he's a bit OOC. 

Chapter 2

            Usagi ran to school not yet late though she will be if she doesn't hurry up. She passed by the park and heard someone scream. "Oh no, not again!" Usagi thought disdained. A monster in one of its many tentacles was holding a little girl. The little girl was being sucked of her energy; Usagi transformed and tried to distract the monster with no avail. With its free tentacle it grab hold of Sailor Moon and held her tightly crushing her. It flung her around and she hit the wall of the building painfully. 

             As the monster rushed at her, fear clouded her senses paralyzing her. When out of nowhere a rose hit the monster. It screamed in pain and it snapped Sailor Moon back to the task at hand. She prepared her attack and hit the creature, the little girl still being held by the monster so high was falling fast straight to the ground when the monster was vanquished. Sailor Moon ran to catch the girl and managed to reach her in time, scraping her knee in the process as she stumbled still holding the girl protectively.

Draco sat lazily at his seat rolling his eyes as lots of girls tried to catch his attention. To tell you the truth they were becoming annoying and he was tempted to turn them into bees, all buzzing around noisily. His hand was at his pocket clasping his wand, "I will pass this mission faultlessly…I will pass this mission…" Draco chanted at his mind, sorely tempted to pull out his wand to the entire class and the irritating teacher in front who was talking about stupid things. 

            When the door burst open again and Usagi rushed in apologizing. "Usagi you're late consecutively for the whole week and you barely make it in time almost everyday." Their teacher started sternly. The entire class hushed down and watched the interaction between Usagi and their sensei. "What's wrong? Do you have problems at home?" Their teacher asked kinder this time. Usagi looked down quiet. "Nothing's wrong I just overslept." She said softly. "Then you can report to the detention room later." She asked looking at Usagi carefully. "Yes, Ms. Haruna." Usagi replied.

            Draco watched with slight interest as Usagi sat down next to him and laid her head on the desk yawning. In the middle of the class, she shifted her position in her seat and winced, looking in front as the teacher continued to drone on about how important chemistry is, Usagi peeked at her scraped knee beneath her skirt. Sighing softly she took out a pen and a notebook and began to scribble pictures and writings.

            Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her wince. He saw her wounded knee and frowned. "If she was hurt then why didn't she say so? She might've been excused for being late." Draco thought. Then the bell rang and all the other students rushed out. He saw her limping and was tempted to ask her what's wrong, But why would he? It's not as though he's her responsibility or anything, they weren't even friends. "Why don't you stop by the clinic first?" Draco suggested softly as he passed by her nonchalant. Usagi looked up at him surprised. "How could he have known?" Usagi wondered as her back ached thinking how many broken bones were there. It's a good thing that she heals fast or she'll never make it through.

  Draco was still worried at Usagi limping, his first instinct was to help her, he was already out of the classroom still wondering why he feels so differently about this girl Usagi, As though she was someone special and worthy of his attention. He finally decided that it was for the best that he put her out of his mind. She meant nothing to him. Though he couldn't help but feel relieve when Usagi's friends came rushing to their almost empty classroom and helped Usagi out.

            "Usagi-baka why didn't you call us when their was an attack? You could've been killed." Rei yelled glaring at Usagi. "Their was no time! And you were all in school." Usagi answered defensively pouting. "Hey how did you know?" She exclaimed looking at them suspiciously. Amy sighed. "Darien told us." Lita offered. "Oh". Darien might be Tuxedo Kamen but he still annoys the hell out of her." Usagi thought as they entered the ice cream parlor. "Motoki!" Usagi yelled happily and sat at her usual seat. Motoki served her favorite ice cream sundae when Darien entered in. "Darien!" Mina yelled waving him over. "Mina! Why did you invite him? I had a very hard day and I don't need his insults to make it worse." Usagi complained. Darien frowned since he was close enogh to hear but said nothing and sat down.

            Draco was taking a walk glaring with loath at the cute little boy who bumped against him. "Now how will I get those sailor scouts to appear again?" Draco thought deeply frowning a scowl in his handsome face. He rounded a corner and found the people he was looking for. Draco spied them. "Those youmas have been appearing lately, I wonder who's causing it?" he heard one of the women speak. He hid behind the tree and called upon the object that he needed to capture them. When he turned around again away from the tree he didn't see them anymore. He found two of his schoolmates, who were always hanging around Usagi. "Oh hi Draco!" one greeted him cheerfully while the other smile politely. "What were their names again? Minnie? Minerva? No…it was Mina! And Amy! What were they doing there? And where did those darned scouts go? Could it be? That Mina and Amy were the people he was looking for?" Draco thought confused. "They weren't in his class but maybe Usagi knows. To think about it her little group seems to keep a secret.

Author's notes: Don't forget to review!


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter and Sailor Moon.

Author's notes: I dedicate the third chapter to all who reviewed for the first and 2nd chapter,

Jewel, Silver Moon Goddess, aznchibidragon88, tenshi-chikyuu, Makura Koneko, Lin, Sailor Millenia and Celestial Dream Blaze. Thank You!!!

Chapter 3

            Usagi panted as she sat at her seat making it barely before the bell rang. There was a mild look of surprise at Ms. Haruna's face as she saw Usagi seating at her seat beaming proudly. She gave a small smile before starting the lesson. Usagi let out a breath of relief as she sat comfortably at her seat grateful that their weren't any attacks that morning. "Their next class was… oh great! Chemistry! Her worst subject." Usagi thought glumly.

            Usagi was fumbling at the many bottles in front of her, "Class I want you to pick out a partner." Their teacher asked as she wrote something in the blackboard. Usagi looked around helplessly. Just her luck that Amy and the others weren't with her in this class. She sighed when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Would you like to be my partner?" Draco the new boy asked her. Usagi smiled gratefully. "Sure!" she replied happily relief all over her face. "But I must warn you…I suck at this subject terribly." She warned her voice serious. "Well it's a good thing that this is my best subject isn't it?" Draco responded giving her a little smile. 

            "Oh are you finish with your work already?" Usagi asked he started helping her with her work. "Too easy." Draco said casually with a smirk. "So how do you like it here so far?" Usagi asked idly as she played with the pencil in her hand. "Boring." Draco replied shortly. "Huh?" Usagi looked at him surprised. 

Usagi frowned. "How long have you been here?" She asked curious. "About 2 weeks." He replied nonchalant. "I bet you haven't been around, you're probably not going anywhere interesting that's why you find it boring here." Usagi exclaimed pouting. "Perhaps." Draco replied shrugging as he mixed the test tubes expertly. "Then you should come and join with us!" Usagi suggested. "We'll show you the best places here." She continued on. "I did promise you a tour the first time we met."

"Maybe later." Draco answered as he finished their work. Usagi glanced at the watch at the wall. "Wow! You're so good! You finished it already." Usagi said with awe. "So tell me more about yourself." Usagi started.  "Well I came from England and I transferred here to learn more about Japan. I'm an only child and I never fail at anything I put my mind into." Draco answered sitting comfortably at his seat observing her.

Usagi sat back at her chair thoughtfully, "So…" She was about to talk more when Draco interrupted her. "I'd rather know more about you." He said smiling charmingly.  "Well…I have great parents, I have a younger brother named Shingo, I own a cat named Luna and I have wonderful friends." Usagi recited. "You're friends I haven't met them have I?" Draco asked casually.  Usagi thought for a moment. "No I don't thinks so." She replied. 

There was silence for a moment and Usagi put a finger at her temple thoughtfully. "What else?" she thought for other topics. "So tell me Usagi have you heard of the Sailor Scouts?" Draco asked in a casual tone. Usagi tensed up slightly that didn't go by unobserved. "Oh sure! I'm a great fan of them why?" Usagi answered in a cheerful tone. "Oh nothing it just caught my interest that's all." Draco replied. "Though I'm quite interested about Sailor Moon. I think that she's the strongest out of them all and the prettiest don't you think?" Draco continued. Usagi smiled inwardly and nodded. "You know you sort of look like her." Draco said as though he just thought about it now. 

"Why do you say that? Have you seen them?" Usagi asked carefully. Draco shook his head. "I saw some of their pictures that's all." He said dismissively. Then the bell rang and all of the students stood up relieved. "Well would you like to join us for lunch?" Usagi asked. "Sure why not?" he accepted shrugging. "That's great!" Usagi said happily. 

Usagi ran slightly ahead of him. "HEY!" Usagi yelled catching her friends' attention. She kept on yelling until they finally turned. Usagi ran farther with Draco behind walking at his usual pace unconcerned. "I swear Odango you're going to make us deaf." Rei complained. Usagi bit back a retort as Draco came closer. "Everyone I would like you to meet Draco Malfoy." Usagi introduced. Amy and Lita smiled politely while Mina had hearts in her eyes, Rei just narrowed her eyes. "Draco I would like you to meet my friends, Amy, Lita, Mina and Rei." Usagi pointed to each of her friends.

Draco gave a smile though his eyes were cold and calculating. "Pleasure to meet you." Draco spoke staring at each of them one by one. "Draco is going to join us for lunch." Usagi announced. Rei poked her in the ribs. "Oww! Rei!" Usagi growled when Rei shot him a glare. "Excuse us for a moment." Rei said sweetly as she dragged off Usagi. 

"Baka! Did you forget that we were going to have an emergency meeting this lunch!" Rei hissed. A blank look went over Usagi's face. "Oh!" Usagi gasped remembering. "I'm so sorry Rei." Usagi apologized. "You're sorry?! Now what are we going to do now? We were supposed to meet Darien right now! We were going to discuss why the youmas have been appearing so frequently this last month. You're supposed to be our leader and it had been your duty to arrange the meeting in the first place." Rei screeched. "I said I'm sorry okay?" Usagi said looking down. 

They went back with the others and went quietly to the arcade. "Is something wrong Usagi? You seem a bit quiet." Draco asked with false concern. "Huh oh nothing's wrong." Usagi replied putting on a smile. They were nearing the arcade when there was a youma attack. Everyybody was scrambling to get away. Draco stood there staring at the creature curiously when Usagi dragged him away. 

They were running and found a safe place to hide when Usagi's communicator beeped. "Oh No! I forgot something!" Usagi exclaimed and ran quickly back to the place of attack. "Usagi!" Draco yelled running after her. He ran until the monster was visible to him though Usagi was not. "Moon Eternal Power Make-up!" He heard someone yell. And there he witnessed once more the Sailor Scouts finding the monster. Draco cursed. "This was the chance that he had been waiting for and he had missed it!" They finished the youma with ease. 

Draco walked home angry with himself. He went to his room t the dorm house that he was staying and apparated back to the Malfoy residence. "Draco, uour master wants to see you." His father informed him. Draco nodded and went to the secret hideout. "Draco how's your mission?" Voldemort asked in a terrifying voice. Draco was half afraid half in awe at the power behind the voice.  "I just need a little more time to find their identities and it will be easier to capture them when they are at their weakest." Draco explained. "Very well, I shall give you more time. You may kill the rest; I only want their princess. I'll send as many monsters as you need to draw them out." Voldemort spoke. "Do not fail me Draco." Voldemort said in a warning voice. "Yes Master." Draco said bowing.

Author's notes: Review!!!


	4. Author's note

Dear Readers:  
  
I'm sorry if I haven't updated for a while since I'm continuously having writer's block with this story. So this story is temporarily on hold until I get an idea on how to continue it. So if you have any ideas please tell me. What I'm having problems with actually is how to develop their relationship with each other, kind of like an incident where they could start to be friends and a way where Draco has no reason to believe that Usagi is the princess and gets the shock out of his life later on.  
  
Thank you for all the help in the future. 


End file.
